


Letting Go (Drabble)

by strawberriesthatsmile



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, it’s really not all that sad but it really is, this was what I like to call word cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesthatsmile/pseuds/strawberriesthatsmile
Summary: Younghyun and Dowoon are struggling to cope so they look to each other.





	Letting Go (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS IDEA AND I JUST WROTE AND WENT WITH IT AND I AM SO PROUD EVEN IF IT’S SHORTER THAN MY WILL TO LIVE
> 
> Please have in mind that I (may or may not) add on to this and I might make an entire collection of drabbles if this one does well because I write more drabbles than actual stories.
> 
> I ALMOST FORGOT TO MENTION!!!: This was based on the literal first second of Day6’s MV letting go when they were all in a circle singing and playing their instruments!
> 
> Please enjoy <3

"There was something in his eyes." Younghyun explained. "Something that I knew, something I could feel changing." Dowoon nods. Younghyun stayed quiet for a few moments in quiet in the dark room. The only light was from the moon shining in on them. 

"I knew that look." Younghyun's voice gets quieter. "When we were singing he couldn't even open his eyes. He couldn't look at us. He couldn't smile throughout all of the songs." 

"Maybe it was his way of letting go." Dowoon says, his eyes watching the moonlight move through the curtains. 

"He didn't let go until he stepped off of that ledge." Younghyun whispers. Dowoon knows he's on the verge of tears by now. His voice was shaking, his face stiffening in the way it does when he tries not to cry. Dowoon scoots closer to the older man. Wrapping his arm around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. It's what Wonpil would've done. "I should've known." Younghyun whispers, his eyes wide as he watched the night sky from the window. 

"You can't blame yourself, you didn't know. You couldn't have known." Dowoon speaks softly, holding a stiff Younghyun closer. 

"But I could've if I'd just paid attention." Younghyun finally breaks, he bent over like curling into himself. His tears streaming down his cheeks. Dowoon did everything he could to comfort the other. He didn't want to leave him alone. He also didn't want to be alone. Not in a time like this. No one in the group was alone. "You know," He sniffles, "after Joohyuk left it felt like we were missing a piece of us, but now.." 

"Hey." Dowoon's voice quieted him down, the younger pulling Younghyun into an embrace. Shushing the older man softly as he sobbed into Dowoon's sweater. Dowoon closed his eyes, bringing his hand to pet the back of Younghyun's head. 

Dowoon is honestly surprised himself that he isn't crying... but knowing he has to be there for Younghyun makes him feel stronger. 

"Listen to me," Dowoon takes Younghyun's head in his hands and pulls the other man off his shoulders. "Look at me." The younger ordered him, he easily obliged. The tear stained cheeks and puffy red cheeks and nose made Dowoon want to kiss them, but that was completely inappropriate at a time like this. Dowoon studied the other man's eyes for a few moments, running his thumbs over the fresh tears streaming down his cheeks and under his eyes. "In no way is this your fault." Younghyun stays quiet while the other spoke. "He did what he did for his own reasons and it doesn't make it okay or any less sad or upsetting, but it doesn't make it about you either. It wasn't your fault." Younghyun nips at his bottom lip as he fights the urge to cry again. His eyes fall from Dowoon's own to his chest as he lays his head in the juncture between his head and neck. Dowoon lays them down as he continues to comfort his friend. He goes back to petting Younghyun's soft hair as he shushes him, which eventually turns to him humming one of Younghyun's favorite songs. Eventually hearing slight snoring from the man leaning on his chest, but Dowoon couldn't sleep. His hand got tired so he'd let it fall onto Younghyun's back and pull him closer. He stared at the white ceiling as he thought about the days events. 

Dowoon himself couldn't even believe it. Everything happened so quickly and it was all such a big mess and he wishes.. he just wishes things were different. That he could replay today and go back to fix things. But he couldn’t. 

He didn't even notice he started crying himself until a loud sob falls from his lips and he covers his mouth with his hand, letting the tears fall rapidly down his cheeks. He'd pushed Younghyun off of him and turned away from the other, keeping his hand over his mouth  hoping the other wouldn't hear and wake up. But when Younghyun wrapped his arm around Dowoon's torso and snuggled his head into his neck again, Dowoon felt incredibly guilty for waking him up. 

"I'm sorry." Dowoon cries. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He sniffles a few times. Younghyun shushes him softly and pulls him closer to his chest.

"You're fine.." Younghyun whispers into Dowoon's neck. The other shivered and sniffled a few times before turning around to face the older man. They both looked like messes. Puffy and red from crying and sleepiness, bags under their eyes from the long and tiring day. Dowoon places his hand on Younghyun's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his soft and damp cheek.

Dowoon gives Younghyun the best smile he could at the moment. It was more like his lips raising slightly but giving up out because a lack of energy and falling back into the frown he was wearing but Younghyun, inevitably, got the message. 

"We're a mess." Dowoon whispers and Younghyun nods in a agreement. He turns to lay on his back, Dowoon copying his action. They both lay facing the ceiling, dry tear streaks on their cheeks, with their fingers laced together. They were holding their hands like their lives depended on it. Like they were afraid to ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> DJAKKF HOW WAS IT?
> 
> Please tell me in the comments I appreciate it! Tell me if you’d like more? 
> 
> Anyways I’m super psyched and am in love with this ship (both of them) so <<33 
> 
> (++ today I just found out my queen (hyuna) and my smol bean babe (e’dawn) are dating and a BITCH IS HERE AND SUPPORTING THEM AND SUPER HAPPY ABOUT IT — but on a side note stan pentagon, hyuna, and g-idle!!)


End file.
